In 3GPP TS23.140 version 6.1.0 (or later), the MM4 interface and protocol set supports the sending of messages that have multiple recipients from a multimedia messaging service (MMS) relay/server in one multimedia messaging service environment (MMSE) to another MMS relay/server in a different MMSE.
In 3GPP TS23.140 version 6.1.0 there is defined a multimedia service (MMS) reference architecture, identifying reference points within a multimedia service network architecture (MMSNA). The reference points represent interfaces in the MMS reference architecture. Eight reference points are defined, and labelled MM1 to MM8. The reference points represent the interfaces, respectively, between an MMS user agent and an MMS relay/server; between an MMS relay and an MMS server; between an MMS relay/server and an external (legacy) messaging system; between an MMS relay server and another MMS relay server within another MMSE; between an MMS relay/server and a home location register; between an MMS relay/server and an MMS user database; between an MMS relay/server and an MMS VAS (value added service) application; and between an MMS relay/server and a billing system.
The reference point between the MMS relay/server and another MMS relay/server that is within another MMSE is labelled MM4.
3GPP TS23.140 version 6.1.0 defines the MM4 interface and a protocol set for supporting the sending of messages between an MMS relay/server in a first MMSE and an MMS relay/server in a second MMSE. The interface and protocol allows the sending of messages between the respective MMS relay/servers that have multiple recipients. Before 3GPP TS23.140 version 6.1.0 it was possible to send messages with multiple recipients in the interface provided by the MM1 reference point, which is the low bandwidth air interface. However in the core network, where the capacity has not usually been a problem, messages have been transferred individually to each recipient.
In 3GPP TS23.140 version 6.1.0 messages are sent to multiple recipients in a MM4_forward.REQ protocol data unit (pdu) message from an originator MMS relay/server to a recipient MMS relay/server. This message carries a “message ID” information element, which uniquely identifies the message and which is applicable to all recipients. The message includes MMS control information and the multimedia content.
The originator MMS relay/server can optionally request the recipient MMS relay/server to acknowledge the message transfer in the MM4 interface. Then the recipient MMS relay/server responds with a MM4_forward.RES pdu message, which provides the status of the request. However if multiple recipients are addressed in the request message, the recipient MMS relay/server can only respond with a limited response message. The response messages contain only the message ID, which is unique to the message but not to any intended recipient. No indication of a recipient causing a partial addressing failure is contained in the response message.
It is an aim of the invention to provide an improved messaging interface. In particular, it is an aim of embodiments of the invention to provide an improved MMS messaging interface between different MMS environments.